memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Online (Perpetual Entertainment)
Please see here for a discussion regarding the proposed deletion of this page. Could someone knowledgable expand on what "MMO" stands for -- I'm rather uninformed when it comes to games, but i think readers like me would benefit from a one or two sentence definition of what it means. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:35, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Massive Multiplayer Online = MMO :added link to wikipedia MMORPG article -- vorik111 16:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Does anyone think that the enemy might be the parasites from the TNG Season One Episode of Conspiracy?-- 10:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I'd certainly like to see them back but it's probably far too early to speculate. --The NCC Factor 17:09, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Dead links A lot of dead external links litter this page. It's frustrating when reading up on STO and clicking on a link only to have it give me the "Internet Explorer White Screen of Death". 21:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) : Feel free to correct it! --JemHadar 21:40, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't consider 6 broken links to be that bad, considering there's 25 external references in the article. However, those have been updated to point to a source that is actually still available. Most of the links were broken due to website changes on the official site (they removed their development blog), and a forum update on a fan site. Enjoy! - Intricated talk page 23:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following uncited speculations: :It has been speculated the unnamed element could be Starfleet Intelligence or Section 31. and :There is speculation that the Federation President may in fact be Spock. and :It is widely believed that Jean-Luc Picard, who turns 94 years of age in 2399 (the same year as the start of STO), is the Terran Ambassador. It is unknown whether Patrick Stewart will lend his voice talents toward this game. -- Renegade54 16:26, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Previous version I remember hearing about a Star Trek Online in 2000-2001. It's possible this was a different project being planned and was canceled, much like Lord of the Rings Online was preceded by a canceled Middle Earth Online project. Some of the plans were playing as Borg or Gorn characters. Updating to reflect changes Should this page be redone because most of the information here is now speculative/incorrect? R2data 01:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure. Feel free to get started ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 01:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've started a little bit... but can't seem to figure out what to keep/change/dump...R2data 02:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Lacking actual in-game screen shots? Shortly before Perpetual went out of business, they released what would be the only actual in-game early beta screen shots of their version of Star Trek Online. The screen shots currently seen in this article are merely mock ups using complex 3D models what would have made the game considerably more system resource-hungry than would be advisable for an online RPG. Frankly, they look too detailed for a single player game of today's standards. I have the space screen shot they released, but I don't have the away team mission screen shot, unfortunately. Shall I upload it? --FFN 16:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wait, took some doing, but I found the ground based screen shot. I ask a more experienced editor, how should I incorporate them into this article? Should it be noted that these two images were the only two in-game screen shots Perpetual ever released? --FFN 17:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I actually found a boat load of gameplay screenshots of the game but I'm unsure how to upload them.--Meepmeep189 (talk) 00:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok I've uploaded the new screenshots, figured they needed to be documented. --Meepmeep189 (talk) 17:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC)